Secret Admirer
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* Gordo has had a crush on Lizzie for a long time now and desided to write her a secret admirer letters!! What will happen when she finds out it is him? L+G!! Please R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first L+G fic so please be nice but this will not be the last because I could just write about L+G forever!!!! *Gets stars in her eyes! * Well most of you may not know my fanfics or me but I am an anime fanfic writer and reader but I love L+G fanfics!!! So I am going to write a lot of them!!! I hope you like my fanfic!! Please R+R!!

Secret Admirer

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

(Me talking)

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

^Flashback^

&Cartoon Lizzie&

Gordo's point of view 

I walked slowly down the street to the park and sat down on the swing holding my video camera in my hand. I made a tape last night confessing that I, David Gordon loved my best friend Lizzie McGuire.

I watched the tape over and over but I could not figure out why I had made it. Maybe I made it so I could get it off my chest. But what am I going to do with it, he could not give it to her. He had to tell her how he felt soon.

I stared down at the tape and smiled  ~I know what I can do. ~

Gordo got up and ran back to his house.

He put the tape in his desk and took out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I have had a crush on you since I saw you. You are the greatest girl in the whole entire world. I would like to ask you to the Valentines Dance but I don't have to nerve to yet but I will. At the end of the week please meet me at the park at 5 o clock. I will be waiting for you._

_Love your secret admirer._

Gordo looked at the letter and smiled and put it in an envelope.

Hopefully Lizzie would love him back but what if she did not. Gordo did not want to ruin his friendship with Lizzie but he had to tell her soon.

The Next Day at School

Lizzie's point of view!

I walked to my locker with Miranda following behind talking about Ethan again. I had released that Ethan was not the one for me someone else has had my heart but I couldn't tell Miranda who it was because she might tell him. So I played along and pretended that I like Ethan, which was not true any more.

Then I saw it a pink letter taped to my locker.

I ran and picked it up it said Lizzie on it.

I ripped it open and read it. I started to blush who could have sent this to me. Ms. Normsal McGuire.

"Hey Lizzie who was that from?" asked Miranda.

"It did not say." She said still blushing a little.

"That is so cool Lizzie you have a secret admirer."

Then Gordo came up to them.

"Hey girls hey Lizzie what is wrong you are all red?" he asked.

"Some one sent her a letter and it is from a secret admirer!" said Miranda laughing.

"Miranda don't shout it all over the world." Said Lizzie blushing an even redder shade of red.

Gordo looked at her and smiled, "Who do you think it is?" 

Lizzie thought for a minute.

"I have no clue." She looked down at the ground. "What if it is someone I don't like or someone I never net before or…"

Gordo put his hand to her mouth, "Don't worry Liz everything will turn out great you will see."

Lizzie blushed redder than before. 

&Ok I am standing here with the love of my life sooooo close to me and he has his hand to my mouth!! I think I am going to pass out. Then cartoon Lizzie faints! &

Miranda looked at him and smiled she knew that he was the secret admirer but she would keep it a secret and play along. Hopefully Lizzie felt the same way.

Lizzie looked at him happily. "Do you really think so Gordo?"

"Yeah right Miranda?"

"Of course he might even be your dream guy." She said looking at Gordo.

"Hey you guys are right I have nothing to worry about." She said looking dreamily at the letter.

They all walked to there classes but all Lizzie could do was think about the letter she wished it was the end of the week are ready she could not wait till she could find out who was her secret admirer.

&I hope it is Gordo!!! Cartoon Lizzie jumps around with hearts in her eyes!! This is sooooo romantic!!&

Two days later!!

Miranda's point of view

"So Gordo how has life been?" she said looking at him with a sly smile.

"Ok what do you know and who told you?" he asked.

"I don't know any thing why would you say that?" she asked looking at him again.

"Because you have the smile the one where you know something."

"Ok I know you are the one who keeps writing Lizzie those letters."

Gordo blushes.

"How did you find out?" he said blushing a deep red.

But before she could answer Kate walked up to them.

"So losers how are you feeling today."

"Good till now." Said Miranda.

"So I hear that you little friend McGuire is getting letters."

"So why would you care." Said Miranda glaring at her.

"Well I would just like to tell her that I bet it is some loser or geek."

"You are just jealous Kate." Said Miranda.

"Whatever!!" she said walking away.

"She is such a, I don't know but it is bad." Said Miranda-turning red with anger.

"Don't let her get to you."

Miranda says good-bye and then walks away to think of some plans to make Kate's life miserable.

Miranda's point of view

I was walking towards the park thinking about how I could get back at Kate for saying those things about Lizzie's secret admirer when I saw her at the park sitting on the swing crying.

For some reason I walked up to her and sat down on the other swing.

"What is wrong Kate?" I asked softly.

She looked at me sadly and said, "I don't know why you even care."

"Of course I care now what is wrong?"

She looked at me again and said, "My mom and dad are getting a divorce."

For the first time since Kate went off to camp a few years back I felt sorry for her.

I looked at her sadly.

I could not think of anything to say I did not know how she felt.

Tears were falling for her eyes to the ground.

I handed her my handkerchief. 

"Thanks. Why are you being nice to me I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too I guess we were both wrong.

She looked at me and smiled slightly.

Well that is the end of the chapter!! How did you like it? I thought I should make Kate have a nicer side in my fic because I bet she really is nice inside! Well what will happen? Well Miranda and Kate become friends? What will happen if Lizzie finds out Gordo wrote those letters? Please R+R!! Well I hope you all liked it this is my first Lizzie McGuire fic so I might not be good at it.


	2. Secret Admirer Reveled?

Well when I started writing the first chapter of this fic. I was not going to write another chapter to it because I thought it was bad and that no one would like it but since I got so many reviews I decided to keep writing for all of you! Please R+R!!!

Secret Admirer

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flash Backs^

&Cartoon Lizzie&

Miranda's point of view 

"I thought I did too I guess we were both wrong."

The Next Day

"Hey Lizzie! You want to go get a drink?"

"Sure! Lets go I am soo totally bored." Said Lizzie walking with me.

We walked into the Digital Bean and sat down.

"Lizzie guess who is coming over here?" I screeched.

"Who?" she asked turning around.

"Ethan!" I said.

"Hey my two favorite girls how are you?" he asked coming up to us.

"Good." I said smiling. I looked over at Lizzie who was plastering on a smile. 

"Hey Ethan what is up?"

"Nothing at all really. Just here hanging out." 

I started to blush.

We stood there talking to Ethan for like an hour. I could tell Lizzie was just trying to act like she still liked Ethan but she was not a very good actress.

"Hey, well umm we have to go Ethan to umm study at Lizzie's her parents would be mad if we were late." I said grabbing Lizzie and walking out the door.

"Bye Ethan!" I said as we rushed out the door.

"Lizzie I know you don't like Ethan any more so why did you just say so?"

"Well I don't know I umm."

"You what?"

"Well I like someone else and I don't want to say who and I knew if I told you that I didn't like Ethan any more that you would ask me who I liked and I am not ready to tell any one yet." She said getting nervous.

"If you didn't want to tell me that is ok, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course." Then I realized something. I had not seen Gordo all day and that was because…

Gordo's point of view (At the Beginning)

He stood by a tree waiting.

"She is not coming, Gordo just give up. I don't even know why I even wrote that note. It was stupid."

I picked up my backpack and walked away. I saw Lizzie and Miranda talking to Ethan Craft.

~I should have known Lizzie will always like him. Things will never change. ~

I walked slowly away. ~It does not even matter she can go ahead and like him all she wants! ~ I thought getting anger.

I ran home as quickly as I could home.

"Hey you are home early I thought you would be with Miranda and Lizzie. I just saw them." Said my mother as I came threw the door.

"Yeah well I decided I had better things to do." I said as I stormed up to my room.

Lizzie's point of view (At the Beginning)

"Lizzie guess who is coming over here!" said Miranda.

"Ethan!" she said screeching.

I turned around and saw Ethan coming towards us.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good." I said trying to play along.

&I wish he would get his hand off me!!! Said Cartoon Lizzie. Making a fire and burning his and off &

He started talking for an hour.

&Cartoon Lizzie falls asleep and dreams about Gordo. Hearts fly around. &

Miranda looked at me and could tell I was playing along and said "Hey, well umm we have to go Ethan to umm study at Lizzie's her parents would be mad if we were late." She said grabbing mend walking out the door quickly.

"Why did you do that Miranda? I thought you wanted to stay?"

"Lizzie I know you don't like Ethan any more so why did you just say so?"

"Well I don't know I umm." I started to blush.

"You what?"

"Well I like someone else and I don't want to say who and I knew if I told you that I didn't like Ethan any more that you would ask me who I liked and I am not ready to tell any one yet." I said getting nervous.

&Please don't ask me whom I like. Please don't ask me whom I like. Cartoon Lizzie starts to pray. &

"If you didn't want to tell me that is ok, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course." Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh no Lizzie, Gordo is going to be soooo hurt!!" she yelled.

"What? Why?"  
  


Miranda started to look at me and said, "I mean you for got about your secret admirer! You have to see him today! You are way late!"

"Wait what does that have to do with Gordo?  
"Lizzie if you hurry up you can catch up with that guy."

"I don't care about him just tell me why Gordo would be hurt." I said getting angry.

Miranda shifted uncomfortably. "I can't tell you I promised I would not tell. But you have to hurry or it will be late."

I ran to the park quickly thinking about what Miranda said. ~Why would Gordo be hurt? Who hurt him? ~

Miranda's POV

"Poor Gordo. What if she does not make it in time! He will be heart broken." I started to walk home slowly thinking about Gordo and Lizzie and Kate.

^Flash Back^ 

"I thought so too I guess we were both wrong."

She smiled at me slightly and said she had to go and walked home slowly.

^End of Flash Back^

^Flash Back^

"Ok I know you are the one who keeps writing Lizzie those letters."

I saw Gordo Blush a deep red.

"How did you find out?"

^End of Flash Back^

Lizzie's POV  
  


I ran as quickly as I could to the park but no one was there. All I could think about was Gordo and why he would be hurt.

^Flash Back^

"Oh no Lizzie, Gordo is going to be so hurt!"    
Miranda started to look at me and said, "I mean you for got about your secret admirer! You have to see him today! You are way late!"

^End of Flash Back^

Then it hit me. ~Maybe Gordo was my secret admirer ~

"No it could not be. Would he?"

I ran to Miranda's house quickly and rang the doorbell.

Miranda opened the door.

"Miranda was Gordo my secret admirer?"

Miranda's POV

"I umm why would you think that?"  Asked trying to avoid her question.

"Miranda please tell me. Why did you say he would be hurt?"  
"Because well. Lizzie I promised."

"Please Miranda my secret admirer was not there and that means if it was Gordo he is somewhere angry at me and hurt for me not showing up." Lizzie started to cry.

All I could not was nod.

"He was your secret admirer." I yelled as she ran away.

"Lizzie wait! Stop!" I said running after her.

"Lizzie wait till tomorrow please before you say anything to him. He might need some time to think." 

Lizzie nodded and started to walk home still having tears running down her cheeks.

The Next Day

Lizzie' POV

I ran to school looking for Gordo but I could not find him anywhere.

"Gordo where are you?" I asked to my self-looking around.

Then I saw him sitting by a tree outside.

"Gordo I have been looking all over for you." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me. Did you not are ready talk to much to Ethan yesterday." He said getting up and walking away from me.

"Wait Gordo you don't understand." I tried to catch up with him. 

I stopped walking. "Gordo please stop and let me explain. I know you are my secret admirer."

"Well I guess it does not really matter any more any way." He said walking away.

I started to cry.

Gordo's POV

I started walking away from her. I heard her start to cry. It hurt me so bad. I stared to run. I decided to skip school. I could not see her today.

I ran back to the park where I stood almost all day yesterday.

I sat down on the swing and put my head down.

"Why did she do this to me?" Tears started to swell up.

"She did not mean to hurt you." Someone said coming up to me.

I turned around and saw….

"Kate."

Well that is it for this chapter!! Wow this was pretty long!! I really hope you liked it!! I wonder what is going to happen next!! And Kate is going to talk to Gordo? Why is she skipping school? Please R+R!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!!


	3. Tears of Loved Ones Turns To Smiles and ...

Well I left you all hanging last time, so what does Kate have to say to Gordo? And why is she not in school? Please R+R! You can thank for this chapter! She emailed me and asked if I could get the next chapter up, which happened to turn into the last chapter of this fic.

Secret Admirer 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Kate?"

Kate wiped the tears off her face and looked up at Gordo, "She really did not mean to hurt you Gordo."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I talked to her yesterday. Not that is matters to you."

"Why are you here any way?" Gordo asked sitting on the swing next to her.

She looked down at the ground. Gordo saw her wipe the tears from her face before he sat down and was shocked at Kate who was actually crying before he came. He never thought that Kate could actually have real human feelings. He had never thought about Kate having feelings because she never showed them and never cared about any one else's feelings.

"Why does it matter to you any way? We were not talking about me, we were talking about Lizzie."

"Well I don't want to talk about her."

"She did not say she did not like you."

"But she skipped going to the park to stay with Ethan."

"Maybe she had a good reason? You never thought about that now did you? You never gave her the chance to explain her self."

"She did not need to explain herself she was the one who decided to stay and talk to Ethan."

"You are such a block head! For some one who is smart as you sure do act dumb when it comes to love."

"And what do you know about love Kate?"

"I know enough! I know that Lizzie does like you and you broke her heart!" yelled Kate getting up.

Gordo sat there for a moment. "She what?"

"She likes you, you idiot! She has for along time; the only reason she stayed with Ethan is because she did not want Miranda to find out that she did not like Ethan anymore and that she liked you. She came to my house and told me the whole story."

Gordo was really shocked by everything that he was being told that he did not say a word for several moments but Kate hit him and yelled.

"Now go and find her!"

Gordo started running towards the school and saw Miranda.

"Miranda where is Lizzie?"  
"I am surprised you even care. She's not here she ran away after you left her standing here."

Gordo ran looking everywhere for Lizzie and finally found her at the beach.

She was crying softly. "Lizzie."

She looked up, "What do you want?"

"I want to say that I am sorry for what I did. I did not know the whole story." He said sitting next to her.

She wiped her tears and looked at the ocean. "You never let me explain my story before you jumped too…" his lips stopped her.

She was shocked but she kissed him back. Their lips parted slowly, "What was that for?" she asked.

"To stop you from talking." He said smiling warmly at her.

"It is about time they got together." Said Kate watching the couple from the balcony by the beach.

"Yeah those two have liked each other for a long time." Said Miranda coming up to her.

"I bet we will all get in trouble for playing hooky."

"Yeah but who would want to miss a moment like this, my best friends finally telling each other their feelings."

"Yeah." Said Kate.

"Hey Kate, it is kind of weird, my best friends fall in love and we all become best friends with out best enemy."

"Well I guess life is just like that."

"Hey guys come down here." Said Lizzie waving at them.

Kate, Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie were best friends for the rest of their lives even if they went to different places.

Kate became an actress and she got married to a boy name David but it did not work out and they got a divorce two years later. Her parents got a divorce shortly after she became friends with the gang. (Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo.)

Miranda became a singer and she will be singing some of the songs for Kate's movie. She married Larry Tudgman, *surprised huh?) Who changed drastically in high school and had a baby boy recently.

And Lizzie and Gordo are happily married with two baby girls. Gordo followed his dream of becoming a director and Lizzie stopped her career as a news reporter to take care of the kids.

Till this day they still are good friends…

Lizzie hits Gordo with water and then Miranda pushes Kate in the ocean and they all start a splash war.

The End 

So how did you like it?? Did you like the ending? I hope you did. I did not think the fic would end so quickly but I guess good things always have to come to an end sometime. Hope your not mad that I ended the fic so soon, it was unexpected. Well Please R+R!!!


End file.
